Spreading asphalt-type material on roofs and driveways usually involves pouring bulk quantities in various amounts and sloshing it in directions desired, making a mess and doing an uneven job in the process. The present invention, as an object, is provided for precise measurement and pouring at a distance to reduce such problems.
Push brushes are known including those that have a socket for handle attachment on each side of the brush head. U.S. Pat. No. 2,290,178 issued to C. F. Hayford on 7-21-42 discloses an example. However, as will be seen, this fortituous disclosure, although similar in structure, failed to suggest a practical device according to applicant's principle and use.